1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating microdevice, more particularly to a heat dissipating microdevice including a fluid microsystem formed in a insulator layer of a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In German Patent Nos. DE19739719 and DE19739722, there is disclosed a conventional method of making a hollow microstructure using first and second circuit boards. Each of the first and second circuit boards includes an insulator layer that has first and second surfaces, and a conductor layer formed on the first surface of the insulator layer. The method comprises the steps of forming recesses in the conductor layer of the first circuit board and bonding the second surface of the insulator layer of the second circuit board on the conductor layer of the first circuit board to form the hollow microstructure. Although the method proposed therein permits hollow microstructure fabrication, since the resulting hollow microstructure is disposed in between the insulator layers, it is not suitable for heat dissipating applications.